Surprise, surprise!
by Chocolate-feathers
Summary: This is my 25 parter story, with most likely multiple ships. i have a bingo board set up and each chapter will revolve around a square from the board. there will be a new surprise around every corner and the first and main ship will be the one and only pepsicola. (davejohn if you're not in the loop with that) so with that, please enjoy! (first prompt: awkward eye contact ;])
1. Blue Meets Red

**Bingo prompt #1**

**Awkward eye contact**

**Hello everyone! Here's the first out of my 25 bingo prompts. As i said before, this is going to be a 25 parter, with possibly other ships. I'm just going to see how it goes! So, with that, here's my first one! please leave any reviews you'd like saying what i can improve or what you think should be an included ship. I may post an a/n stating what each prompt is in the order i'll be doing them in, or i'll just leave it a surprise for you! So with that, Enjoy!~**

Dave sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was bored out of his mind, per usual, and no one was online on Pesterchum, which was very unusual, especially for John since his was always on. Sighing again he pushed his chair back and stood up, deciding he would visit John to see what was up and maybe relieve his boredom. Surprise visits weren't uncommon between the two so it really wasn't anything new. Grabbing his phone he yanked on his red hoodie, checking to make sure his keys were there before exiting his apartment.

Though Dave could have easily taken his bright, shiny red mustang to John's place, the weather was fairly nice for Washington and heaven knows he could use the sunshine and fresh air. The soft breeze blew against his face, fluffing up his platinum blond hair. Letting a smile peek through his usual poker face he arrived at John's house. He pulled a key from his pocket that John had given him and unlocked the door, walking in.

"Sup John I-" Dave's sentence was cut short by the surprise that awaited him inside. John sat on the couch, nothing out of the ordinary for anyone really, but what was unusual was his attire. For one, he was shirtless, again, not too uncommon, especially since Dave showed up unannounced, but he was also wearing bright blue panties with a red laced trim along with blue and yellow striped stockings that reached his mid-thigh; also laced with a bright red. Dave, without thinking, took off his darkened shades for a better look. "I…uhh…" John was speechless from utter surprise. For one, Dave just walked in on him wearing something way less than decent. For another thing, the blue and bright red eyes were locked together in something a little more than an awkward stare. John gulped and stuttered out, "um…Dave…I can explain…"


	2. Author's Note

**A/N For bingo prompts**

**Hello my pretties! I promise, there will be an update for chapter 2 right after this, as well as my 4 seasons one which I am renaming "Four Seasons Of You". I think it fits better!~ any who, this is an authors note telling all my fluffy little readers what exactly is on my shipping bingo board, I'm not putting the prompts in the order that they'll be going in, just the order that's set up on the board. (note that all the prompts are [almost all] strictly cliches that every shipping fanfic seems to have. Seriously, all of them *seem* to have at least _one _of these) It shall go, top left corner to the top right corner then second row, furthest left to second row furthest right and so on, so here it is, my bingo board prompts (btw feel free to use it by all means! I would enjoy credit for it though If you don't mind! It's a 5x5 board so draw a 5x5 grid and just fill it in as just said!~) :**

**bridal style holds, getting caught being awkwardly romantic, cute cuddling that turns to napping/nsfw (bonus if one person does something cute/ sexy in their sleep), someone pointlessly being a c*ck-block as a major plot point, tongues fighting for dominance, uke randomly and viciously topping, back massaging and ear nibbling, randomly flirting (bonus if it annoys the heck out of everyone), chains and whips ( ;]), otp becomes ot3~ (I just threw that one in there for fun, it's not common, but makes the board harder and a bit more fun if you've been looking for a place to put an ot3), getting caught "in the act" (aka doing something smutty or sexy), awkward eye contact, free space (this will be used in any way I feel like in case I need a break or something to keep the flow right, but I have to pick a prompt and make sure its sticks to the topic of the board at least a little), sexy winking, feeding each other, sexy smirks, footsies [all day erry day!](that was imputed by a friend who helped me make this board, I had two actually, they share an account on wattpad, thebruhs), relationship escalates in less than a week (this will be easy to do, but sad for me because I don't like it when dis happens ^), hardcore blushing, sexual inside jokes (if you guys think at any point something in my fic can be used as an inside joke, let me know! Thankies!), neck kissing/biting, wearing each others clothes, blowjobs [aww yiss] (again, thank thebruhs for that), play fighting that ends in kissing or cuddles, dropping pens under the table for kisses! **

**And that's all folks! Every prompt I plan to do! I have up to 7 planned out so there will be plenty upd8s coming your way! Any input about what you think should happen is very welcome, and expect chapter 2 to come soon! thanks for your patience! (lol even though I posted the first chapter like, yesterday! Pfft.)**


	3. That shade of red looks pretty tasty

**Bingo Prompt #2**

**Hardcore Blushing**

**Hehe, well here it is, chapter 2 or 3-ish, whatever, A/N you don't count as a chapter! Blub! So, here's chapter 2, hardcore blushing, and oh ho ho, the next few chapters are going to be fun! So, without further ado, Enjoy!~**

"um…Dave…I can explain…"

John slowly stood from the couch, the beautiful red that bloomed across his face reaching even to the tips of his ears, and still spreading. Dave's wasn't as bad, but then again, he was just starting to enjoy the view. He never realized how hot John could be. Usually he was this adorkable little egderp, innocent and just about the cutest thing alive. But now, wow, this was a view better than the peak of Mt. Everest with the golden sun rising above the horizon. John was getting hotter than the sun to, literally, his face felt like it was going to burn off from heat.

He stepped over a few books that were strewn on the floor, but tripped on his huge 'Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery' that he was previously reading. As John tumbled down, Dave lunged forward and caught him, looking down at the light boy in his arms.

John shook his head as he recovered, looking up to meet Dave's still bare red eyes. "t-thanks..." that raging red spread down even to his gently sun tanned hips that Dave wanted to just grab and hold. Dave hoisted him up and John stepped back from him, brushing himself off a bit as Dave looked down, looking for the shades that he dropped while catching John.

"see my shades?" John's head shook gently, though he hadn't bothered checking around, he was completely mesmerized by those ruby red orbs. Dave however wanted his shades back on his face where they belong. He obviously was pretty self conscious about how his eyes were a weird 'devilish' red, but more so he didn't like showing his emotion. His bro always taught him that he was only to show emotions to those most trusted and for ironic reasons. Emotions can be used against you if you show them too much and people will know just where to hit you hard. He trusted John completely and knew he would never do that to him, but after a life of stoicism, you can't just waltz back into emotions all willy nilly.

So he scanned the floor, John standing awkwardly, admiring the tight white shirt Dave was wearing. It looked somewhat familiar, but he brushed it off, he sees Dave's shirts all the time, of course it was familiar. "bro if you're not going to help me look, I'd still like that explanation you promised."

John was shocked out of his trance and shook his head. Right, explanation. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a small, pretty scared, squeal from a familiar voice behind him, John turned and Dave's eyes clamped shut. John was frozen in fear, that stupid red covering what seemed like 90% of his body.

"...Jade?!"


	4. Yet Another AN

**Another A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this isn't a chapter, I learned I reaaaaaaaally screwed up and put something planned in chapter 4 in chapter 2...haha yeah. So I'm going to have to REPLAN_ everything! _But in the mean time, I have a very loyal and super wonderful person helping me out on a DirkJake story, they're working hard at it i'm sure (lol they could be procrastinating on it for all I care as long as it gets done before 2015 XD). So that'll be a treat for you guys while I fix my screw up. **

**Also! I'm really enjoying writing this, it's super fun to me! But, I think I want to do another one, maybe a more feelsy one, it'll be a multi-chapter as well and hopefully I'll be able to keep it going for a while. There's one fic that I just love to no end and I get all teary eyed thinking about it cause it was so well written. It's a solkat fic called "****Lost And Gone Again" by "XxSTriderBAbyXx". **

**There's a TW for self harm and a lot of depressive things, but gosh the feels in it are strong. And I just love it. I don't know if you will, but I digress a bit, my point is, I want to write a fic that really brings the feels like this one I mentioned, maybe more happy feels but if I'm to do that, I can't have a prompt selected for each chapter like I do for this one, but I do need a prompt to start with. So, if anyone has a ship and/or prompt they would be willing to give me that can be used as a little more than the one shots I usually do, that would be fantastic(maybe if you're really nice to me you can help me plan it along the way if I get block or something hehe..)!**

**(Btw, little note here, I may not use the ships or prompts that you give if I don't think I can use it or be able to build on the relationship well enough. Thank you for your support though! 3)**

**One last thing here before I go re-planning, special thanks to these fluffy, wonderful readers; you rock!**

**ArlkatThePillowfighter **

**TailsDoll13**

**shippingSeer**

**and finally my lovely moirail Blitz**

**thank you to all my readers though! So, prompts and ships ahoy! High seas and new adventures around every bend and corner eh? Thanks and I'll be back soon once I finish re-planning and writing!**

**~Chocolate Feathers~**


	5. Seriously?

**Bingo Prompt #3**

**Play fighting/ tickling that leads to kissing/sex**

**Hehehe, ok everyone, before you get all excited for a lemon, and yes, there will be some in this story, I must warn you, this story is called surprise surprise so you never know what I may do. So, I'll give a warning of possible smut here, and just let y'all read for yourselves. So yeah, fixed my screw up to some extent, and I think the screw up was good, made things better! And I got around 143 views in a little over a week! I'm so proud of that, its phenomenal, thank all of you for that, so with that, without further ado, Enjoy!~**

"...Jade?!"

John's mouth was agape and he was flushed top to bottom in embarrassment. "Jade...i can explain here..."

"good luck with that." Dave said, eyes just barely peeked open as he scanned the floor for the lost shades. Jade was stepping back to the stairs where she presumably came from. "d-don't." was all she said before bolting off up the stairs. John gave a long sigh. "man I forgot she was still here...i thought she went out with Jane to go shopping!" John shook his head, running his gently sun tanned fingers through the messy locks of dark brown hair. Dave's hands finally touched the cool, smooth surface of his shade's lenses. "ah hah." he picked them up and placed them back on his face, cocking a head at the worried and flustered John. "so egderp. I guess you should go deal with her huh?" he points his thumb to the stairs. Johns head nodded slowly and Dave nodded back. "come over if you still feel like explaining some shit to me."

with that, Dave turned on his heel, waving a short goodbye, not letting John respond as he walked out the door. As the door closed and clicked shut, John's jaw sat agape, not believing what just happened. Snapping out of his trance, he rushed upstairs, putting on some decent clothing over what he was wearing and sat in his computer chair. Pulling up pesterchum, he saw that Dave wasn't online.

"Crap..." he chewed at his lip, too embarrassed to go see Dave in person to explain but wanting to explain to him why the hell he was wearing, _that._ With a long and heavy sigh, he stood, deciding to face Dave instead of letting it just run by. Dave was his best bro, he would understand, right? Everyone has their own secret pleasures. So with that thought, he grabbed his blue hoodie and slipped on his yellow converse, heading out the door, but paused as his hand reached the handle of his room's door. Shouldn't he explain to jade to? Walking down the hall, he knocked on his sister's bright green door. "jade...?"

"not now John, busy." her answer was short, John realized she was just going to need a while to absorb what she just saw then she would probably be fine. She's a tough cookie that's for sure. Shrugging lightly, John headed downstairs and opened his front door, starting his quick walk to Dave's apartment.

The summer breeze was cool and refreshing as the bright sun warmed John's soft hair and gently tanned skin. He savored the peace of outside, trying to come up with a good explanation as to why he was wearing what he was. Really, he came up with nothing. Nothing sounded right to him, he wondered if Dave would even care still...

as the thoughts ran through his mind, John's feet instinctively took him to Dave's and he arrived sooner than he thought. Chewing at his lip, he entered the cool air conditioned lobby, heading to the elevators and pressing the button to call one down. Stepping in, the sleek metal doors slid shut and he pressed the button for the top floor, with a little jolt started moving up. John fidgeted and squirmed nervously as the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open, showing a small hallway. After a shaky breath, he walked down the hall, passing door after door until he reached the one that held his best bro, most likely waiting for an explanation he didn't have. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his knuckles softly rapping on the door.

After a few small clicks the white door swings open, a smug Dave leaning against the door frame. "sup egderp."

"H-hi Dave..." John rubbed his arm shyly, looking down. "come on in." Dave opened the door wider to let John in and he did just that, stepping into the slightly messy but cleaner than usual apartment. "so uh Dave...i really don't kno-" John was cut off by Dave's hand over his mouth. "dude I don't really care anymore. I don't dictate your life man, do what you want." this came as an extreme relief to John and he visibly relaxed.

Dave took his hand away and plopped onto the couch, John following shortly after. "but while you're here, might as well chill right?" John nodded in agreement, smiling warmly as Dave flicked on the TV and started channel surfing. After picking a movie that was playing the two relaxed into the couch. It was Ghostbusters, one of John's favorites as well as a tolerable one for Dave, so a compromise was made.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Dave started to get bored. His eyes flicked over to John, looking at him since the dork was too absorbed into the movie to notice his gaze. With a small smirk, he reached over a bit, poking his side. John flinched a bit and shooed away Dave hand. Bingo. Dave licked his lips then lunged at John, starting to tickle his sides, making him laugh uncontrollably. "HAHA! D-Dave! ST-STOP! PLEASE! HAHAHA!" cute little snorts escaped the laughing boy. They were unimaginably dorky and cute. Dave just had to stop to laugh.

John saw the opportunity and quickly caught his breath. Gulping down air as Dave fell back laughing. Glaring over at Dave, he pinned him down, straddling him with a large smirk. Dave's laughter was cut short with a pink tint over his cheeks. "John..what're yo-HAHAHAHA!" it was now John's turn to tickle Dave, making the cool kid lose his, well cool as he laughed. His shades started to tilt off to the side as John relentlessly tickled him, the only thing stopping him was Dave's begging for him to stop. Eventually John did stop and snickered, looking down at Dave who was glaring up at him.

"hehe, revenge." Dave rolled his eyes and a pink tint rushed into his cheeks as he noticed how John was sitting. John looked down, wanting to know why Dave was blushing, and found himself with a redish face as well. Giving a small chuckle, John rubbed the back of his neck, shifting to get off, though something stopped him. There was a hand gently gripping his hips, holding him down in place. It felt familiar, natural even to have those gentle hands on his hips. The bright blue eyes looked down to Dave, shades askew and face still slightly red. "John..." Dave started as if he was going to say something but stopped and leaned up, cupping John's face in his hands. John didn't resist this, in fact, somewhere in his mind, something told him to lean down. Dave could feel John's warm breath on his skin, their lips only inches apart, and their foreheads pressed together. As Dave's eyes closed and he leaned forward, he just barely felt the brush of John's lips before a little click of the front door's lock was heard.

**Whelp, there's #3 for ya! #4 will be coming up fast. Sorry for the late upd8 but school is being really fluffing harsh on me, a D and an F in the two classes that i take unwillingly as Honors classes. So I'm going to be trying to bring those up so i'm not kicked from the soccer team but i'll make sure to get my fluffy readers a chapter now and again!~ Thanks for your patience! **

**-Chocolate Feathers-**


	6. Wait, WHAT? !

**Bingo Prompt #4**

**Someone Pointlessly Being a Cock-Block As a Major Plot Point**

**Oh man, sorry not sorry for that ending for chapter 5. I just fluffing had to. Hehehe. Anyways, I managed to squeeze in time for a chapter 6, prompt 4 so I really hope you enjoy it and thank you for all your support! It does mean a lot to me! I wont babble on per usual this time and let you finally continue reading. So, Enjoy!~**

As Dave's eyes closed and he leaned forward, he just barely felt the brush of John's lips before a little click of the front door's lock was heard. Instantly a billion thoughts ran through John's mind though the first thing he did was shove Dave down onto the couch.

"oof. God damn it Eg-" John's hand slapped over Dave's mouth cutting off his voice as the white door swung open and Dirk walked in.

Dirk looked a bit shocked when he saw john sitting on the couch, "John? What are you doing here? Did Dave invite you?"

"uh...yeah!" John smiled a fake smile and went along with it, doing anything to not get caught.

"Why the hell are you sitting on the couch like that?" Looking down, John noticed that Dave was hidden behind the back of the couch, not seen nor heard by Dirk, thank the gods. "Oh I uhm...i was juuUU!"

John's voice pitched up as he felt a knee jutting into his groin, grinding up gently in little circles. Dirk was taken aback a bit and John didn't dare glare down at Dave, knowing it would give him away more than he already was.

John swallowed and took a breath, trying to steady his voice despite the pleasure starting to coarse through him. "Sorry, phone vibrated and scared me." He was lying through his teeth at this point, Dave still doing what he could to get John's attention.

Ignoring the voice pitch that so obviously wasn't caused by being scared, Dirk went on. "yeah well, Jake, Roxy, Jane, Rose, and I are all going to the cafe down the road for lunch, Rose is bringing her girlfriend along too. Jane said Jade was busy or some shit, but you two can come along. Tell Dave wherever the hell he went."

John gave a small nod and felt the pressure of the knee increase and he looked away, a pink spreading over his body. "y-yep! I'll tell him when I see him." Dirk shrugged a bit and walked down the hall, heading to his room, much to John's relief and he finally was able to glare down at Dave.

The glare made by those usually sparkling ocean blue eyes ice cold and killer. Dave was instantly taken aback and he slid his knee down guiltily. "Uhh...bro..?"

He spoke nervously, his voice a bit shaken. "_What the hell was that for?!_" John's voice was quiet but still exasperated. "_We could have been freaking caught!_"

Dave got a little defensive, which was extremely unusual for him. "Doing what? Kissing?"

"_No, me straddling your hips!_ What if he got the wrong idea?"

"Dirk wouldn't care dude!"

"I would! I don't want him thinking we're..."

"we're what? Dating? News flash, he's dating Jake, so again, wouldn't care."

"No, think we were like...sexually active or something..."

This last line caused Dave to blush a bit, though John's face meanwhile was on fire. Both of their voices escalated and they were almost yelling at this point, forgetting Dirk was still there.

"And so what if we were?"

"Dave I am 16 and you're 17, neither of us are even be old enough to have sex!"

"John, do you think any of us in our group of friends actually listened to that law? Hell, not even they did!"

"So?! Still! i don't want our private lives just out there for everyone to know! Especially if its an embarrassing LIE like that!"

As they bickered back and forth, Dirk stood in the hallway, out of view laughing silently at them. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he eaves dropped.

"Its not like we were blatantly telling him we were having sex, I mean, we weren't!"

"What if he got the idea we were?!"

"JOHN WE HAVE BOTH HEARD DIRK AND JAKE HAVING SEX, HE WON'T CARE."

Dirk fell to his knees laughing at this, Dave sat up and both of their heads snapped over to the hallway.

"Oh my god, do either of you realize what you're yelling? I think the neighbors heard that last one."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure they heard you and Jake having sex too."

John's blush started to die down, even if the "banter" going on was about an...interesting topic.

"How haven't they called the cops on you guys yet?"

Both Dirk and Dave laughed at this, speaking simultaneously "They have."

"Why the heck am I friends with you...?" John pinched the bridge of his nose and Dave smirked.

"Cause you can't get enough of the strider." John cast another glare his way. "Dave what the hell were you doing to Egbert when we were talking?" John's eyes widened and a hand slapped over Dave's mouth again. "If you say anything so help me..." Dirk's hands went up defensively, a smirk still plastered on his face. "You don't have to say it but that was some voice pitch Dave got from you." John's glare now went to Dirk as well.

"I'm just going to let you two fix whatever you two have going on, but are you coming or what?"

Dave mumbled something along the lines of 'I'll have him coming.' underneath the hand though it was inaudible to everyone else. "Yeah, we'll be there."

With a small nod Dirk walked into his room to pester Jake and tell him, most likely everything. John finally took off the hand, which Dave had licked and wiped it on his shirt. With a heavy sigh, he looked over Dave, then noticed something. "Is that my shirt?!"

Dave outright laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah it is, about time you noticed."

"Why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" John's voice had a so done with your bullshit tone to it, but he still seemed slightly amused by Dave's antics.

"Only thing I had dude. Now move off, I still want that kiss."

"Wait...Dave...are we dating...?" John's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, the realization coming to him as he sat there, Dave trying to wriggle free. "well do you want me to ask you? I will if you want but considering we just had a talk about sex and almost kissed I would assume, yes."

John was so done with blushing that day, everything was just so blush worthy that his face may have just been painted red. As John mulled it over, Dave had managed to wriggle free and was sitting on the couch, facing John. "I...i don't know..i like the idea of dating you but, I'm not a homosexual..." Dave groaned loudly, rolling his eyes behind the darkened shades. "How about you're straight, but only gay for me?" Dirk heard this and popped his head from the hallway. "Jake's doing that for me, we're calling it 'stridersexual'." this got a laugh from both the boys and Dave flicked John's forehead. "Fine, fine, I guess I'm a stridersexual too." Dirk gave a thumbs up and walked back into his room, Dave calling after him, "Now quit eavesdropping you ass."

"Make me!" John chuckled at the two and rolled his eyes, finally leaning forward to give Dave a delicate kiss on his lips. Dave instantly kissed back, not even pausing for a second to think. They stayed like that, lips connected together as they sat until they both pulled back for a bit of air. "John, will you go out with me?"

John paused then said a simple,

"no."

Dave's jaw dropped and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "_w-what?!_"

**Ok wow, I think that chapter was pretty bad of me, but I am having way to much fun with this. I couldn't resist that back and forth banter thing, that was just irresistible. HAHAHAHA Y'ALL WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL I GET ENOUGH VOTES ON THE POLL! (explaining that at the end of this) Anyhow, I'm at 230 views! which is absolutely stunning, but what isn't: my grades. A d and and f won't cut it but hell I'm trying. Though winter break is here so I'll have that! I hope you guys are liking my story, feed back would be great cause I'm not sure if my writing is all that good...but I'm probably going to keep writing this just because I find it funny as hell. Though if I know at least one person is expecting updates and stuff I'll definitely write more! Also one more thing, I'm going to put up a poll, first one ever, and I'd like you to vote for which chapter will happen at the lunch(aka next chapter); Either: dropping stuff under the table for kisses or random flirting, though with these, because this is a multi-ship fic, will be dirkjake chapters or roxyxjane, (the result of the pepsicola fic shall remain a mystery) so cast your vote soon! Man these upd8s just keep getting longer and longer. Any who, 5 will be up as soon as I get those pole votes, so if you want to see what happens, cast that vote!~**


	7. 5 breaths

**Bingo prompt #5**

**Footsies (All day erry day)**

**Oh bloody 'ell, I am so sorry my fluffy readers for making you wait so long for an update! I hit a writers block and my brain went derp but after a while of thinking I finally got my rear in gear and wrote a little something, but guess what? It was on paper so then I got lazy and didn't feel like typing it up so sorry about that! I typed most of this in Language arts class since we were in the computer lab and the rest at home so if it's not as good as usual, just know that's why!~ Any who, lets get this show on the road! (p.s. for being so nice and patient, I'm going to give you guys smut next chapter ;] look forward to that! It's a niiiice DirkJake smut, cause Pepsicola ship is in the dark for yall hahahaha) now without further ado, ENJOY!~**

"N-no?"

Dave's voice trailed off and his heart broke. John saw the pain on his face and quickly spoke up once more.

"I-it's not like I don't like you! You're a fantastic friend but I don't think I can like you in that way….I'm so sorry Dave…"

He slowly slid off the couch and stood, helping Dave up as well. They stood slightly awkwardly for a moment before Dave piped up.

"Still friends, right?" John nodded happily. "Totally!"

Dirk's head popped out of the hallway, calling to the two. "Yo, Rose and Kanaya are with Jade, so its Ro-lal, Jake, Jane, me and you two." John and Dave nodded and they all headed out the door to the café.

The air was crisp and cool, the ending of a restful winter showing. A few birds twittered in the trees, having returned from the south. A few people were walking out as well, going about their own business.

"Goodbye frostbite, hello spring allergies." Dirk had broken the silence between the three and it gained a laugh from both the boys. John's laugh was sweet as honeysuckle and music to his ears. His heart was still pained, his emotions scrambled. Was John just playing along when they were kissing? Or was Dave just not good enough? He was once again happy for the dark shades covering his saddened and confused eyes, though John was obviously happy so he was happy as well and that was really all he needed. He just wanted John happy, even If it was at the expense of his own.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Dave!" John's giggle and melodic voice reached his ears.

"Huh, what?" he paused, the red converse stopping under him as he looked around. Dirk and John had stopped at a glass door, edged with a deep brown wood a little behind him.

He inwardly cringed at his zone out and he spun around on his heels, walking back to the pair, John smirking. Dave gave him a small punch on the shoulder, though a little smile still pulled on his lips.

The cafe was pretty trendy though it held an earthy tone, though it still had a slight modern splash to it. the scent of coffee hung heavy in the air and a slightly sweet smell accompanied it. There were booths as well as round tables with stools and chairs sitting on the hardwood floor.

A familiar voice called out to them. "Ey mates! Over here!" the male voice was dripping with the heavy english accent and they all turned to a booth over by one of the large windows. Roxy, Jake, and Jane were sitting together on the plush, magenta booth seats. Jake was sitting on the outside with Roxy in the middle, followed by Jane.

John slid in first on the opposite side then Dave and Dirk sitting across from Jake on the outside.

"We've already ordered coffee for all of you." Jane smiled and John looked at her curiously.

"Hey Jane? Weren't you supposed to be with jade this morning?"

She gave a slight nod towards him and answered, "We rescheduled to next weekend since I wasn't sure we would be done in time to come here!"

"Ah." John folded his arms and rested them on the table.

Dirk and Jake meanwhile were having their own conversation, as was Roxy, Jane and John. Dave's shaded eyes looked around, a few people from school caught his eye, though mainly it was two people sitting in a corner together. His elbow nudged John.

"Huh? What is it Dave?"

"Look at the two love birds."

Dave gave a small chuckle and nodded his head over to the people.

"Is that Karkat and Nepeta?" Dave gave a nod and John laughed just a touch.

"Oh man I can't wait for school tomorrow, I wanna know what they've got going on!"

Dave nodded in agreement and a waitress with smooth red hair handed them their coffees from a smooth black platter. Dave recognized her and a thin white name tag on her tan shirt that read "Terezi" confirmed who it was, though she seemed quiet, only giving them a small nod as she left them to their drinks and small talk before he could say hello.

Sometime during their chatter, Dirk and Jake had started a footsies game and one stray foot hit Dave's ankle. Still focusing on his conversation with John, Roxy and Jane, the blade of Dave's foot hit Dirk's ankle in return. This one move started an all out war, Roxy taking part in it at some point, although Jane and John remained oblivious.

The heel of Dave's shoe rammed into Dirk's shin harder than he intended and he grunted in pain.

"You lil shit." Dirk grumbled and squished Dave with his shoulder, ramming him into John.

"Whoa!" John and Dave blushed a bit as they were pressed together. Dave kicked a bit and his foot hit something, though Jake yelped, immense pain on his face as his forehead smacked the table.

"Bloody fuck..." Jake's voice was nothing more than a whimper and Dirk's eyes widened as he slid off the boys. "Did you really just hit him in the dick Dave?"

"Well fuck me I'm sorry that I was struggling for dear life and a foot went astray." Dirk rolled his eyes at Dave and stood, gently helping up Jake and pecking his cheek. Dave caught a small whisper along the lines of, "Lemme kiss that better." before they walked off to the bathroom. Roxy was giggling like a mad woman and John and Jane were confused as all fuck at everything.

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get more confusing, the four turned to see Karkat walking over, blushing just ever faintly with Nepeta trailing a little behind, obvious confusion on her face. His expression was slightly unreadable though his eyes locked with John's. "John, you, me outside, now." then he walked out, Nepeta standing still and looking at them, then to karkat, then back to john to see what he would do.

Dave slid out and stood with Nepeta as John slid out too, following behind Karkat.

Karkat and John stood outside the front window talking and everyone watched intently. Karkat looked down, blushing a bit with his usual frown on, though he looked flustered as he seemed to mumble something, his fists clenched. John looked taken aback and opened his mouth to talk but Karkat leaned in and kissed him.

Nepeta gasped and Dave held down one of his own as they watched John slowly kiss back. Dave's heart shattered and he saw pain on poor, sweet Nepeta's face as well. She bolted out the back door, obvious tears streaming from her eyes. Honestly, Dave wanted to do the same.

He turned to Roxy and Jane and mumbled. "I'll go make sure she's ok." then he bolted after her, swallowing down his tears.

He looked around as he walked and eventually saw her in an alley, sitting down on a curb. She was sobbing, though no one but him and her were around to hear it. He slowly walked to her, sitting down close as she sobbed. His hand slowly rubbed her back and her shaky breathing began to calm slightly.

"H-he seemed to like me!" Dave looked down, nodding. John was being so confusing. Who knows what was with him. Maybe he just plays along because he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he obviously doesn't know that hurts more than anything, or maybe John didn't like Dave at all, and really only had feelings for Karkat.

Dave was starting to have trouble keeping his tears in, though Nepeta seemed to have calmed down. "T-thanks Dave. You've been pawsitivly wonderfur. But I think its time for me to maybe take a catnap and think things over..." he nodded and she stood, pecking the top of his head and walking off. Her blue shoes scraping along the pavement as she walked away.

Once Dave knew no one was around, he took off his shades, pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing into them. His pain poured out and he gasped for air through the wracking sobs.

After what seemed like hours of this, he took in a deep breath, using the technique that his bro taught him.

_Name 5 things you can see._

"Pavement..." he blinked away the tears to see better, trying to take in a breath. "shoes...brick wall...my hands...boxes..."

_Breathe._

He took in a small breath, it was shaky and short, though it was something.

_Name 4 things you can feel._

He closed his eyes and put his hands on the ground beside him.

"cold pavement...my shirt against my skin...tears on my cheeks...breeze in my hair..."

_Breathe._

his chin tilted up a bit, the soft wind blowing through the dark alley barely felt, though it was there. His nails dug into the cold cement of the curb as he took in another breath, this one slightly deeper than the last.

_Name 3 things you can hear._

He swallowed hard and he kept his eyes closed, listening to the sounds around him.

"My breathing...the cars in the street...music..."

_Breathe._

the sounds of tires against the street a little aways from him was carried by the same soft wind that brushed against his cheeks. With it came music blaring from someone's radio somewhere, beat heavy and thick in the air. His breathing was the loudest of all, and it was slowly getting smoother and more even as he took in yet another.

_Name 2 things you can smell. _

With his now much more steady breath, he took in a small one through his nose, sniffing the air.

"my cologne...John..."

_Breathe._

As he took in another breath, it started to grow shaky again. The sharp but still somehow smooth and sweet scent of John lingering on his clothes. He could feel the heat of fresh tears in his eyes and he forced the thought from his mind.

_Name 1 thing that makes me happy._

Dave paused, thinking. He could always say John, but that was the cause of his problems, so he said something else.

"John happy."

_Breathe._

He took in one last long breath. Standing and forcing a poker face back on, much calmer now, though his mind was still in unrest. He wiped the tears off his face and put on his shades, heading back to the diner.

**Ok guys, sorry for that slightly sad chapter, but you know, the plot thickens. By the way, that thing Dave did is a legit way to calm anxiety, so if you're having a panic attack, I hope you can use it and maybe it'll help. Also, when you breathe, breathe in for 4 seconds, hold for 7, release for 8. Its backed by science that I don't feel like explaining, but I hope it helps some of you out! I shall work diligently on the next chapter, so it should be out soon enough, depending on how my life goes and shit. Till then! Taa taa!**


	8. Kiss it better?

**Bingo Prompt #6**

**Hello everyone! This is pretty much my first hand written smut. I mean, i can easily roleplay it, but the second I try and actually type it its just NOPE. Anyways, most of this was written in class, so if it's not the best, that's why. Thanks to my good friend Ari who greatly helped with this! Anywho, on to prompt 6!**

Dirk held to Jake's hand tightly, heading to the smooth brown pair of doors. A little blue sign on the wall between them painted with white letters was "restroom". He still couldn't fucking believe Dave kicked his boyfriend in the dick.

Jake groaned as he let Dirk lead him towards the restrooms. Fucking hell, did it hurt down there. Dave's foot hit right on the bulls eyes there and, cheese and fucking crackers was it painful. Walking wasn't helping either and he bit down on his lip as he tried to walk straight.

Dirk kept an arm tucked under Jake's arms, making sure he didn't have to walk much, and almost carrying him. Though, Jake was grateful for Dirk's help because he could barely walk by himself at all. As they came to the restroom, he allowed himself to fold a bit.

"Frigging hell..."

Dirk lifted Jake up to the sink, setting him down on the counter and pecking his lips.

"You ok?"

Jake happily returned the kiss with a sigh, nodding his head in return. A hand still cupped slightly at his nether regions as he hoped the pain would go away soon enough.

"Y-Yes perfectly fine. Your brother seems to have excellent aim I must say."

Dirk smiles a little, putting a hand on top of Jakes, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Learned from the best I guess."

Jake gave Dirk a look, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you do this a lot in your spare time as well then?"

"Depends on what "this" is." Dirk leaned up and forward starting to leave little kisses along Jake's neck, the sink giving Jake a bit of a height boost.

Jake's cheeks heated up as Dirk began to kiss at his neck. He slowly began to realize that this may mean much less innocent things than he thought before. He tilted his head up a slight bit with a quiet breath as the kisses distracted him from the pain that was slowly subsiding.

"A-Ah... I believe I see what you're getting at now."

A little smirk tugged at Dirk's lips, kissing his way to Jake's collarbone and starting to nibble gingerly at the skin there. Jake gasped quietly at the feeling of the nips.

"St-Strider... Not that I oppose to the I-idea of this but... You do remember were in a restaurant don't you? They're going to be expecting us back soon…"

"They can wait just a little while."

He sucked right on his Adams apple, knowing just the right spots that Jake liked, and Jake was unable to help the slight noise that escaped him.

"Nhhn... But St-Strider..."

"Mmhm?"

His little nibbles and sucks trailed slowly towards the underside of his chin, the hand cupped over Jake's slowly slid Jake's own hand away.

Jake's mind began to turn into a daze as he lifted his head to expose more of his neck to the other, not fighting against Dirk's hand that pushed one of his to the side while his other lightly held onto Dirk's arm. His eyes fell closed as he sighed.

"I-I um... Mmh..."

Dirk's smirk grew wider, knowing he'd just have a little more to go before Jake would give in. His lips snaked into the crook of his jaw, sucking as his tongue peeked out to lick the skin. The cute little noises coming from Jake were starting to make his face redden as he went on.

Jake meanwhile was upset with himself for not resisting more but after being in pain, he could use just a bit of attention from his lovely boyfriend to forget that it happened. And still he wanted to put up at least a bit more of an effort but every word he tried to form came out in stutters or just noises. He mentally cursed Dirk for doing this to him and he knew well the sly blond knew of the effect he had on him.

"B-But... T-They are- Ahh..."

"They can wait."

Dirk's voice was sweet and cooing as he spoke. He tried again to ease the hand away, wanting to bring a little pleasure after pain for his boyfriend. It brought a lot of satisfaction to him to know he could slowly ease such sweet sounds from Jake and his face tugged into a little smug smile.

Jake wanted to argue further but honestly it was a bit hard to find wrong in such a melodic voice. Not only that, but his mind was reaching to where he couldn't decipher whether what was being said was right or wrong. He just knew he wanted more though he shouldn't right now. They had to get back but gosh did Strider make a good offer.

Dirk started to slip the hand away, rubbing his thumb in little soothing circles on the back of his hand. Jake's skin somehow held a sweetish flavor to it and Dirk couldn't get enough of it, he sucked and licked at his jaw, inching the lips back down to his collarbone. Jake wanted feel bad for letting Dirk get away with this. Honestly, he should since it was awfully rude to make the others wait on them. However, it was a bit difficult to think about those sorts of things with Strider pulling gasps and soft noises from him he never knew of being able to make before he agreed to go steady with this same male.

Dirk savored each and every one of the sweet noises Jake made; it was pure music to his ears. God damn he was lucky to have Jake, and he a lot of the time made sure Jake knew this. This was, to some extent, one of those times. As he managed to slip Jake's hand away, he started to palm him through the tan shorts that molded his hips perfectly, though he made sure to be gentle, not wanting to hurt him in case he was still a bit sore.

Jake sucked in a sharp breath as Dirk began to palm him gently. Though the pain was still present, he could feel the light pleasure there, helping to rid the traces of pain. The slow pace he welcomed due to the fact if Dirk went any harder, that pleasure may add more pain in as well, which he wasn't particularly fond of in those areas.

"A-Ah...D..Dirk..."

Dirk's free hand rubbed and massaged Jake's inner thighs, wanting Jake's pleasure to overwhelm the pain. One of Jake's hands clenched a bit at Dirk's shoulder as the brunette attempted to hold in a moan. His head began to fall back some more as he began to feel the pleasure begin to set in further. Slowly but surely. And hell did it feel nice too. He did feel sorry for leaving the others alone like they did but he had to admit, this was the best way to recover from pain.

Dirk looked up at Jake, the hand on his shoulder felt familiar as he started to fiddle with Jake's pants, half way teasing him as the fingers pressed and rolled and half way asking for permission, wanting to make sure Jake was ok. Though the sweet moans and lack of much protest already telling him that he was probably pretty ok with it and the emerald eyes opened slowly with the eyelids hanging heavy.

Dirk gave a light smile, taking off the pointed shades so his sunset colored eyes shined in the open. The green eyes looked to meet the tangerine orbs Jake had loved since the first sight of them. This moment almost seemed all too familiar to him as he felt Dirk's fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his shorts. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he hesitantly nodded. No point in quitting now. If they did, he would have a rather tough time explaining why he had a lump in his trousers and he would much rather avoid the trouble of that.

Dirk pressed a loving kiss to Jake's warm lips as his fingers started to unbutton the shorts, he was going slowly, teasingly, though he was going none the less, fingers shifting and rubbing all the while, providing just barely enough friction to send spikes of pleasure.

Jake's lips turned upwards in a smile as his lips met Dirk's. Always the sweet one, he was. Though he did have to say, Dirk took much too long to remove his shorts and that was not as kind. Well that was until he felt the tremors of pleasure from those skillful hands. He couldn't help the moaning that escaped him at the feeling, almost wanting to ask for more but he wasn't about to resort to that at this time.

Dirk though simply smirked a little into the kiss as he heard the moan. He gave Jake's bottom lip a little nibble as his fingers finally opened the shorts, not really tugging them down that far, though he didn't quite need to. One hand started to palm him again through the thin fabric of the green boxers while the other hand gingerly cupped Jake's face as he kissed him

Jake's lips opened a bit at the nibble with a nearly inaudible gasp. Heat began to rise in his cheeks as he gasps into the kiss. Pushing his hips up to add a bit more pressure, he found his composure to slowly be slipping. How did Dirk always manage to make him come undone like this?

They pulled a little from the kiss, Dirk licking Jake's lips and moving to nibble his neck once again, though he found himself wanting to taste a bit more, and he was pretty sure Jake would be alright with this. Even so, he smirked, leaning close to Jake's ear and whispering smoothly.

"Mind if I kiss it all better now?~"

A shiver went down his spine at the feeling of Dirk's hot breath against his ear. He took his time to catch his breath though he knew Dirk would steal it again in a matter of minutes.

Soon, Jake nodded in approval which Dirk probably knew already he would receive. But hell, it was a good offer and he couldn't possibly refuse with Dirk speaking like he was. He'd have to be mad to possibly say no. With the newfound approval, Dirk started kissing at his shoulder and moving down, sliding down his boxers as well. He licked his lips, fingers still teasing around his inner thighs as his hot breath ghosted across Jake's member. He knew he was being such a tease, but he just couldn't help it.

At times Jake wondered how in hell he managed to deal with Dirk being as much of a tease as he was but really he wasn't surprised. Those kissing were just too kind. But as he sat, trying to keep still with Dirk breathing onto his member like he was, he couldn't help but wonder how this blond here hadn't killed him yet. He groaned out,

"St-Strider get on with it will you? W-We've only got so much time."

Although Dirk wished he could have continued his little teasing, he knew Jake was right. This time they had limited time, so he finally gave in, his lips wrapping around his head. His tongue flicked and licked across the hot skin, his thumbs keeping a steady rubbing right in the crevice on the inside of his hips

Jake's head fell back as he gasped out. He gulped back a moan as he attempted to keep it down at least since they were still in a public place. Last thing they needed was someone to walk in out them at this time. Being embarrassed like that sounded just terrible. But ridding his mind of those thoughts, he focused on the pleasure below. If there was any pain left, it was gone now for sure.

Dirk started to ease his head down, those bright orange orbs looking up now and again to watch Jake's reactions. He flushed a little at the sight of Jake's face, reddened and pleasured, his smooth tan neck exposed as his head tilts back.

Jake's nails started to dig into the counter, muscles tensing slightly as he forced his voice into his throat. God he wished for a gag right now. Just the thought of that made him lose control of his voice and a moan slipped. His cheeks flared a brighter red but he could care less right hotness in his cheeks was nearly unbearable and the pleasure shooting through his body made him want to moan out in pleasure.

Dirk started to dip his head down, finding a nice steady rhythm. His hand pumped at Jake's base and he could feel the nails that dug into his shoulder, the other hand digging into the counter of the sink. Jake's hips started to buck up, yearning for a faster and harsher pace. Dirk complied though also somewhat left Jake to do what he wished.

Jake's breathing grew heavier and quicker and his hips started to tense. Dirk started to hum a little, vibrations coursing through his throat and mouth. Jake's eyes rolled back a little and he groaned out, quickly recovering his voice though.

With the pleasure fogging his head and overloading his system, it wasn't long before Jake came, his back arching up and every muscle in his body tightening. His throat clenched and he didn't resist the breathy moan that come out. Dirk managed to swallow quite a bit of the hot white, a small amount leaking from the corners of his mouth as Jake panted for breath.

Dirk pulled his mouth away with a small pop and used his thumb to wipe the white from his mouth, licking the finger clean. Jake felt like melting, the heat of the orgasm subsided and his urge to cuddle with a slight afterglow started coming on.

Dirk leaned up and pecked his lips a little, Jake finding it a little odd but nothing too unbearable for him.

"Let's head back to the others." Jake whimpered but nodded, sliding off the counter and pulling up his trousers, thinking it ironic how he didn't want to leave them but now not wanting to leave.

"Thank you Dirk."

"Any time." Dirk cooed a little and Jake rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as they took each others hands and headed back out to the others.

When Dirk looked back to the table, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. John was outside with someone, Karkat he was pretty sure his name was, a girl standing next to Dave who were both standing up near the front window.

Thats when Dirk saw something he never wanted to happen. Karkat kissed John, and what was worse, John kissed back. The poor girl bolted out the side door with Dave traveling shortly behind.

"Oh no..." Dirk mumbled and Jake looked at him with fear and sadness. Dirk knew for a fact just how much Dave truly loved John and he did remember what happened just this morning. Jake knew Dave loved John through Dirk teasing Dave when he chatted with Jake. They both cast each other a nervous look and rushed over to Roxy and Jane who filled them in on what they didn't see.

"I've gotta go." Dirk released Jake's hand and bolted from the cafe, his orange shoes pounding on the pavement as he started his search, Jake Jane and Roxy left at the diner, knowing Dave needed alone time with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, few things, one i should be putting out more chapters faster since this is getting interesting and such. Two, guess which noob just learned how to make the horizontal line thingy? This noob. and lastly, this was a little hard to write since i'm such a noob at it so reviews are appreciated and maybe some advice (also am i doing good at keeping the tenses correct like past and present? im a bit concerned about it). So the next chapter will be coming out soon so look forward to that!~ <strong>


End file.
